Dwight and Laura Hell Night aftermath
by torchwoodfever.it's contagious
Summary: One shot set after ch26 of CP Coulter's 'Dalton'. I own nothing. Dwight/Laura, Charlie/Justin. Enjoy!


It was the day after hell night at Dalton, and there were two people in a white room, with a bed, hard chairs, and a heart monitor. There was a singed Trench Coat and Fedora on the end of the bed, and around it was a circle of Rock Salt, courtesy of the blonde girl in the chair.

Laura had been there since Dwight had got back from his operation. she had grown quite fond of the boy and found that he was quite an impressive singer, if the story was right. At first glance, it just looked like Laura was visiting a school friend, but her brother Justin could tell differently. The tear tracks that stained her face were a tell tale sign that Dwight meant alot to her. Then there was the Rock Salt. She only did that for people she really cared about.

Justin and Charlie came into the room at this point. They liked the fact that there were two people in the world that they didn't have to hide their relationship from. Laura was fine with it, and when she told Dwight about her brother, she made him swear not to tell anyone. The sight that met the two boys as they entered was, quite frankly, adorable. It showed Laura asleep, her arms resting on the edge of Dwight's bed, with the boy in the bed awake and watching the girl with tire eyes, clearly not up for waking her.

"How're you feeling, Knight?" Charlie asked Dwight after letting go of Justin's hand and sitting in a chair next to Laura, twiddling with his Fedora that the young hunter had borrowed the night before for his performance. This sudden sound, coupled with the feeling of Justin covering her with the Trench Coat, as Dwight gestured for him to do, seemed to have woken the girl in the chair up. Her eyes immediately filled with light when she saw Charlie pass the Fedora to the person lying on the bed, giving her a wink in the process.

"I'm good, thanks 'Jolly Roger'. you? How long has Laura been here?" He answered finally in, in Laura and Charlie's opinion, a much too cheery a voice for someone who just had to have surgery on their left arm, right leg, and rib cage.

"She never left, Dwight, and I, for one, am quite concerned for my little sister". Justin replied, concern and admiration in his tone of voice.

"Said sister who has gone unnoticed since she woke up?" Justin always knew that when Charlie spoke like that, it was true and he was going to be in big trouble when he woke up the next day. "yes Justin, you are in trouble Hon" Charlie said, in response to the, quite badly, hidden nervous look on his boyfriends face. Charlie knew that Justin hated being referred to as 'Hon' and that Justin would get him back in the next Windsor House meeting.

"DWIGHT! You're awake!" Laura exclaimed, receiving a chuckle from everyone in the room, but she didn't care. She was just really glad that he was alright. "Whatever, you know what I mean." She mumbled, blush spreading throughout her face.

Not one person in that room knows how it happened, but next time Charlie and Justin looked at the pair of freshmen, it was like an invasion of their privacy. The two were staring into each other's eyes, slowly inching closer together. And, as if it were all planned, with impeccable timing, Justin coughed and the twins burst into the room, having heard that the White Knight was awake from Han. Laura cursed, but none of this stopped Dwight, who snuck in and stole a kiss from the younger of the two Bancrofts anyway.

The whole room went silent, and every head in the room turned to see how Justin would react to this. Dwight saw the anger bubble up in Justin, and apparently Charlie did too, because he placed his hand on Justin's arm and whispered something that sounded to Dwight like "Just because you're jellous", in the older Bancroft's ear, making him groan and Dwight and Laura began to laugh.

At this moment, Dwight looked around the room to notice that, some time in the past 5 minutes, the twins had gone, probably to go and get the others. 10 minutes later, Justin was finally satisfied that his little sister was alright, and he and Charlie had gone back to Windsor to inform the other Windsors of Dwight's recovery, but they'd leave out the kiss. That was for Dwight to tell them, not Justin or Charlie.

"I'm sorry Laura, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, not in front of your brother. i should have asked his permission first. now i'm going to have his demon on my case as well and Charlie will never let me forget how angry Justin wa-" Dwight was cut off by Laura's lips on his.

"And Dwight, if you ever ask Justin's permission to kiss me, I will tell him about what really happened to Charlie's white english roses."


End file.
